I'll fight for you
by WalkTall
Summary: Callie is the bachelorette, Arizona is a contestant. Can Arizona beat Erica and the other contestants in the fight for Callie's heart?
1. Chapter 1

I'll fight for you.

A/N. This is a story suggested to me by a reader. Hope you guys like it! ( sorry this chapter is short, I didn't have much time ) :-)

Arizona made her way towards Mark Sloan, her best friend.

" hey Az! You ready to start shooting!"

Arizona sighed, the only reason she was doing this stupid bachelorette thing was because of him. He got her drunk and somehow talked her into coming on the show.

" I guess" she replied.

Mark led her to a dressing room where the other contestants were waiting.

"Az, this is erica, Lauren, piper, jane and Rachel, these are the girls you're competing against" he paused for a moment so the girls could all say hello.

" and this" he gestured to a beautiful brown eyed woman. " is Callie.

Arizona gasped as she gazed at the gorgeous woman standing before her. The contestants all eagerly said hello.

" right, now that we have introductions out of the way, let's get on with the first meetings !" The competitors took a seat as Callie walked into the other room.

Each girl took it in turn to go and talk to Callie. Erica came out with a huge smile on her face and an imprint of lips on her cheek. Arizona couldn't help but feel jealous and even a bit upset. She mentally slapped herself, she was just here for Mark.

" don't go there Az" she heard Mark say from across the room.

" don't what?" Arizona said, already knowing the answer.

" don't fall in love with her" he said, before winking.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. The chapters for this story are going to be short but frequent. I hope you like it, this is Arizona's first meeting with Callie.

Arizona nervously paced outside of the door to the room that Callie was in. Why was she so nervous? She didn't even care about this stupid show until she found out it was such a beautiful woman that she was trying to impress.

Arizona took a deep breath and turned the door knob.

" hello? " she asked tentatively.

" hey! Arizona right?"

Arizona nodded and sat down on the chair opposite Callie. She looked down at the floor.

" hey, I know this is a bit awkward, Mark told me the story of how he got you drunk" Callie said before chuckling.

" yeah, he can be a real ass sometimes" Arizona laughed.

" don't I know it, one time we went out on a boat and he threw me straight in the water!"

" he's done that twice to me!" Both women laughed.

" y'know, you're really pretty"

That caught Arizona off guard. She laughed awkwardly.

" thanks, but I don't par up to you" she winked.

Suddenly a voice came from behind the thick wooden door.

" Cal, Az? Times up ladies!"

Callie sighed and waved good bye to Arizona. The only women she actually liked were Arizona and Erica. Erica was so much like her first love, she couldn't describe it. But, Arizona, oh Arizona. There was just something about her that made Callie's heart swell. Maybe it was the dimples, or the ocean blue eyes. She knew it was all for the show, but she couldn't help but imagine a life for her with Arizona or Erica.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. I'm sorry, this is gonna be a short story. I have a huge story coming up and I couldn't focus on this one at the same time. I did my best to tie it off.

WalkTall.

It was the second day of the competition. Arizona had decided that as long as she was here, she might as well put in her best effort. For her second meeting with Callie, she broke out her most expensive blue dress. She looked good and she knew it. She just hoped Callie would like it. As she strolled towards the room that they were shooting in, she noticed Callie with Erica. Arizona couldn't help but feel angry at herself. She should have gotten here earlier!

Mentally kicking herself, she walked upto the pair.

" hey Callie. Erica" she nodded to her competition. Callie seemed to state at Arizona for a moment before snapping back to reality. Arizona also noticed Erica glaring at her. She must have ruined the moment. Arizona quickly switched the triumphant smirk on her face for a sweet one.

" places ladies!" They heard Mark shout.

" I'll see you in there guys" Callie said. As soon as Callie was gone Erica leaned into Arizona's ear.

" she's mine"

Arizona just turned and winked at her.

" we'll see about that" she said, before following Callie into the meeting room.

" hey Arizona, how are you"

Arizona decided to play it confidently.

" better for seeing you"

" well, I'm glad I made such an impression on you" there was something about those blue eyes that made Callie melt.

Arizona chuckled and sat opposite Callie.

" so, I spent the whole of last night trying to figure out what Callie was short for".

Callie sighed. " you don't wanna know"

Arizona raised one eyebrow and Callie mumbled.

" Calliope "

Arizona gasped.

" that's beautiful" she beamed at Callie.

" so Calliope, what do I have to do to make you fall in love with me?"

Callie was taken aback by Arizona's confidence. It was kinda hot.

" you just need to sit there" she said the words before she thought them. Arizona chuckled.

" that, I can do"

The meeting went amazing. The two women were not afraid to flirt. Arizona stood to leave and Callie grabbed her wrist. Arizona turned around to have soft lips crash into her own.

" you win" she heard Callie whisper.

They spent the rest of the competition sharing knowing glances and stealing kisses. Eventually, it came to the ceremony where the winner would be handed a rose.

Arizona stood there and pretended as if she was nervous. She noticed Erica looking at her with a smug look.

" you don't stand a chance, honey"

" yeah probably not, after all, Calliope only admitted that she loved me yesterday" she chuckled as Erica's face fell.

Callie walked out of the huge house. She held a single rose in her hand.

" these past couple of weeks have been a rush, all of you are amazing and beautiful, but I fell in love with only one of you. I plan to spend the rest of my life with her."

Callie made her way to stand in front of Arizona.

" here" she handed Arizona the rose. Arizona didn't reply, but leaned in and captured Callie's lips.

" I win" she whispered.


End file.
